


A Night Full of Bliss

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lori decides to sneak into Bobby's room while she is staying with him in the city. Some very...lewd things ensue. Prequel to Unexpected.





	A Night Full of Bliss

Distance was nothing more than a number. A number that couldn't seem to keep two hearts away from each other.

It was the day that Lori had been waiting for. She and Lincoln were going back to the city to visit Bobby and Ronnie Anne, something they only got the chance to do every couple months.

Though they lived three hours away, Lori didn't let that keep her from him. They would always talk on the phone, sometimes requiring one of her sisters to yell at her to go to bed. They'd video chat, and she looked forward to getting to see his face every day.

Sometimes they'd even share  _risqué_ photos. Sometimes she'd send him a picture of herself in her undies, sometimes she'd get some of him in his boxers. They'd never seen much more of each other.

Occasionally she'd try to slip a picture of her bare breasts, but feared that one of her siblings would see her. She knew that one day, their time would come.

Lori looked out in front of her as the many city buildings passed by. She glanced over at Lincoln, who was busy reading a comic book.

"So~", she began in a sing-song voice. "Are you ready to see Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln shifted in his seat. "Maybe I am…maybe I'm not."

She smirked. "Oh, don't start that, you know you are."

A little smile formed on his face. "Okay…maybe I am."

"That's more like it"

It wasn't long before she could see the Casagrande Bodega in the distance, and they soon pulled up to it.

They saw Bobby and Ronnie Anne standing outside, waving to them. It seemed as though they couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

Lori stepped out of the driver's side, and ran up to Bobby, almost knocking him over with the force of her hug.

She felt relief flowing through her body as soon as she was in his arms again. It felt as though nothing could come between them, that they were all alone.

She hardly noticed when she felt his lips press against hers.

"Oh, Babe, I've missed you so much," Bobby said, putting a hand under her chin.

"I've literally missed you so much, too," Lori said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"There are so many things I wanna show you, and that's why I already have our whole day planned," he said, a smile on his face.

She grabbed both of his hands in hers. "I'm so looking forward to it," Lori said. "I just really want to spend time with you."

"Bleh, this is so cheesy," Ronnie Anne said from behind them. She was sticking her tongue out, a finger pointing into her mouth. "Lincoln and I will be upstairs, playing video games. You two lovebirds have fun."

"See ya, guys," Lincoln said, waving as he and Ronnie Anne headed inside.

Lori and Bobby turned back to each other. "So, what is it that you have planned?", Lori asked.

"Oh, I want you to help me out in the bodega today," he said. "Ya know, since one day you'll be living here, and because I have work the rest of the day and I really want to spend time with you."

Lori remembered the first time she tried helping in the bodega. It seemed pretty lame, but she'd do anything just to be with him today.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

"Here ya go, sir!", Bobby said as he handed the customer his bags. "Have a nice day!"

Lori stood next to him. Her back slouched and elbow supporting her head.

Working in the bodega was as boring as she thought it would be. Though, it felt nice just to stand there and watch Bobby do his thing.

Every time a customer would come in, he'd greet them with a smile. When they'd come up to check out, he'd engage in casual conversation. He was so cute.

Though, she would like to see a bit more action.

"Aw man, I dropped my change," Bobby said, looking out over the counter. "Can you go grab it for me, Babe?"

Lori walked out from behind the counter, and went over to the where the change laid. That was when she got an idea.

She walked over so that she was facing Bobby, and looked up to make sure he was watching. She leaned down, just enough so that her bra was visible through the top of her shirt.

If he looked at the right angle, he might've been able to catch a glimpse of her breasts.

She picked up the change, making sure to pick them up one by one. She took her time, too.

Once she has collected it all, she looked up just in time to see a blush spread across Bobby's face.

She knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

She walked back behind the counter, and placed the change in his hand. "There ya go, Boo Boo Bear," she said, a small smirk on her face.

"Thanks, Babe," he tried to keep his eyes level with hers, but somehow they kept moving back down to her chest. He turned away, and put the change in the register.

She moved her fingers so that her hand was touching his. "So, what else needs to be done around here?"

Bobby looked around, searching for something for them to do. "Uh…um…we can sweep the floor."

They each grabbed a broom, and started on opposite sides of the store. Every once in awhile, Lori would bend down again, making sure that he was there to see it. He felt his face burning, and his downstairs threatening to show up.

He liked this little game she was trying to play, so he decided to play along too.

Lori came over to the same area he was in, her back facing him. This was his time to strike.

He sat his broom down gently, and quickly came up behind her. His hand led him down to her butt, squeezing it gently. She let out a little yelp, and turned around. Her face was as red as his was a few minutes ago.

"Oh, you like what you see?", she said, leaning in closer to him.

His eyes went back down to her chest, slowly making their way back to her face. "Oh yes, I see one smokin hot girl."

She giggled, and let him nuzzle her cheek. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome guy."

She leaned in and kissed him, this time with a little more depth. Her hands placed on his cheeks, and his arms around her waist.

The bell from the door rang, indicating that a customer had come in. The couple released, and laughed as both of their faces were red with embarrassment.

"We should uh get back to work," Bobby said.

"Heh, yeah," Lori said, twirling a piece of her hair.

Bobby leaned in close, and whispered in her ear. "And maybe, I'll be seeing you tonight."

He had a smirk on his face, and so did she.

* * *

Lori stood in front of the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her hair still wet from her shower, as she waited for everyone to settle down.

Lincoln entered the bathroom and stood next to her. His eyes were droopy, and he put some toothpaste on his brush.

Lori smiled at him. "Fun day, huh?"

He nodded slowly, trying to keep his eyes open still. He spit, and said, "Ronnie Anne and I are gonna go check out this new arcade tomorrow."

Lori checked out her eyebrows. "That'll be fun. It's fun to see you two hanging out."

"Yeah, it's nice," Lincoln said with a yawn. He rinsed his mouth out and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Night, night Linky," Lori said as Lincoln left the room.

Once he was gone, she took out her phone and texted Bobby.

"Is everything okay on your end?"

He replied:

_Yep, come on over_

She smiled, and stuck her phone in her pocket. She headed into her room, being careful not to disturb Lincoln. She put her phone in her bag, and quietly headed down to Bobby's room.

Once there, she opened the door, and carefully closed it behind her.

His warm smile welcomed her into the semi-dark room. She went over to his bed, and slipped under the covers, scooting in next to him.

"Hey, hot guy," Lori said, teasingly.

He turned to her. "Hey, hot girl."

Lori wasn't sure what would happen that night, but she wanted to try something.

She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach. She moved it up slowly, until it reached her breasts. "You feel that?", she asked. She stuck his hand into the top of her shirt, allowing him to feel her bare breast.

He moved his finger around her nipple, and it became hard. It was getting hard for him to breathe.

She looked at him with an alluring face. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Very much…"

"You want more? Then you have to come get it." She took his hand out of her shirt, and moved closer so that their bodies were touching. She put a hand on his cheek, and allowed their lips to touch.

They let their hands explore each other. Her hands moved from his cheeks, to his bare chest, and down to his thigh. His went from her back, down to her butt.

They kissed until they were out of breath, releasing and letting their foreheads touch each other's.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?", Bobby asked her.

Lori nodded. "Of course," she squeezed his thigh. "That's why I'm here aren't I?"

She began to take off her shirt, leaving her bare breasts exposed.

Bobby felt his face burning red with excitement.

"Come on," she moved a hand to her chest. "You can touch them."

He moved a shaky hand to her right breast, slowly caressing it. He used his thumb to rub her nipple, watching it become hard.

A smile grew onto her face, letting out a small sigh. "Is that nice?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah," he said, moving in closer to her. "Here, I wanna try something."

He moved his mouth down to her chest, and stuck her nipple in his mouth. She let out a little moan as he began to suck on it.

"Ooh, that feels nice," she said, her hand still on his thigh. "And I can tell you like it, too."

She moved her hand up and down his thigh, feeling his penis poking slightly through his boxers.

She looked up at him. "What do you say we," she began tugging at the top of his boxers. "Take these off?"

Bobby took his hands down to his boxers, slowly pulling them down to his ankles. He pulled them off of his feet, and threw them to the floor.

Lori lifted up the blanket, and her eyes grew wide as she saw his erect penis looking up at her.

Her face burned, and she felt a bit of drool come out of her mouth. She looked back up at him. "C-can I touch it?"

He nodded.

She pulled the covers over her head, so that he could no longer see her. She put her hand in the little spot between his shaft and balls, making him twitch his legs. She let her fingers stroke him up and down. She could hear him covering his mouth as he tried not to moan too loud.

She came back up out of the covers, and her face softened when she saw his face. He was squinting, like he was in pain. She put a hand on his face. "Are you okay? We can stop if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "N-no I'm fine," he said, his voice strained. "It's just hard to breathe when I'm around you.

She smiled, and kissed him, moving her waist so that his penis was poking her panties. He took his lips off of hers, letting them move down her neck. She moaned as she felt him sucking on her neck.

She took her hands to the waistband of her panties, and took them off, throwing them to the floor.

"Bobby, I want you inside me," she moaned.

She put her hands on his back, allowing him to get on top of her. Her legs spread as he thrust his hips inside.

Knowing that his family was sleeping in the next room, they tried to be as quiet as possible while still having a good time.

She squealed as she felt his penis enter her vagina, her lips squeezing it tight. She took her own hand, and began touching her clit, rubbing it up and down.

"Harder, Boo Boo Bear, harder!"

He thrust his hips as hard as he could, moving closer to her as she gripped into his back. "Babe, I think I'm about to…"

He moaned as he felt his load release inside of her, Lori squealed with glee as she felt herself climax alongside him.

Bobby let himself relax on top of her, their legs still intertwined. "Oh Babe, that was amazing," he said, trying to catch his breath.

She moved a hand up to his head, softly stroking his hair. "That was the best thing I've ever felt in my life," Lori said. "And I'm glad it was with you."

They turned over so that they were laying on their sides, Bobby separating himself from her. "I feel the same, Babe," he moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "And there's no one I'd rather be with than you."

She moved closer to him, nuzzling her head into his neck. She laid up against his chest, his arm around her. She closed her eyes, and soon she heard little snores coming from him.

The feeling of his chest moving up and down soothed her. She let sleep overtake her as well, their bodies warming each other.

It didn't even matter to them if they got caught the next morning.

All that mattered was that they had come together.


End file.
